


And everything we thought we knew no longer makes sense

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Darcy Lewis is Victoria Hand's daughter, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the hardest things Melinda May had to do was call her ex's daughter and tell her that her mother was dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything we thought we knew no longer makes sense

"And Agent Hand's daughter? Has she been notified?" Melinda asks, her stomach twisted into knots. She wished now that things were different. If only she had ended them differently.

Phil shook his head. "Not yet. Considering your history with her I thought it would be better coming from you." 

Melinda swallowed her. "Phil, I haven't seen the girl since she was fourteen; that has been over ten years." She protests. 

Phil gave her a sympathetic look. "I know Mel, but it would be better coming from you rather than a complete stranger." 

Calling her ex wife's daughter whom she still loved as if she were her own was one of the most difficult things she had to do.

 

Darcy woke up to Clint poking her in the side. She groaned grabbing a pillow to smack him with it and rolled back over.

"Answer your damn phone." Clint huffed in annoyance trying to go back to sleep.

Darcy frowned as her mind gained more clarity, she reached for her phone. "It better be an emergency." She answered.

"Darcy?" The voice on the other end of the line made chills go down her spine.

"What is it Agent May?" Darcy snapped and yes she was still a little bitter at Melinda May for leaving her and her mother. 

"I need you to come in."

Darcy snorted. "No can do. I'm under strict orders from my mother to stay put until she calls."

"Darcy, Victoria was killed in action." 

Darcy's world stopped spinning. "Your lying!" Darcy yelled and at this point Clint was fully awake and was sitting up shooting her a worried look.

"I'm so sorry Darcy." And she can't remember the last time she heard that much emotion come from Melinda May. 

 "What happened?" Darcy's voice was soft barely audible due to the tears she was already shedding.

"I...not over the phone. Will you come in?" 

"Yeah, sure just uh give me a few hours."

 

Melinda waits for two hours before Darcy enters the secure facility with Barton and Romanov flanked both sides. For a brief second Melinda found herself wondering what Victoria thought about Darcy's relationship with Barton, she was sure it was comical at best. 

Darcy was no longer the lanky awkward looking teenage girl Melinda had last seen instead she was replaced with a beautiful woman with curves in all the right places.

"Melinda." Darcy greeted overly exhausted. 

"Darcy." Melinda nodded back shifting on her feet for once unsure of what to do but steeled herself for an angry outburst from the young woman, but instead got the opposite. Darcy flung herself into Melinda's arms, holding tightly as she fell apart and violent sobs over took her body. 

Melinda held her back letting a few tears flow freely as she rocked the girl in her arks. "I'm angry with you." Darcy whispered between sobs.

"I know." Melinda's voice was quiet but Darcy heard her all the same and they went back to holding each other without saying another word. 

 

"I want to see him." Darcy declares after Melinda told her what happened.

"Not a good idea, Darc." Clint said shaking his head. 

"He can't hurt me." Darcy protested suddenly feeling angry. 

"And do you think it would help?" It was Natasha who was being her voice of reason.

Shaking her head Darcy sighed. "No but I heed to know." 

And thats how Barton, Romanov and May took her to where Agent Grant Ward was being held. 

"Just give me the signal and I'll be right in there." Clint tells her with a kiss on her cheek and she nods numbly in reply.

"Are you sure you want this?" Melinda asks her. "There is no going back after."

"I know." Darcy sighs. "But I need this."

Melinda nodded and stepped back to let Darcy into the holding room. Once inside Ward glanced up at her dully. "Who are you?" 

"Darcy Lewis."

Ward snorts because he has recognized the name. "They sent in the intern?"

Darcy's eyes flash with anger. "Not just the intern."

"Why are you here?"

Darcy acts as if she didn't hear his question instead she leans back in her seat and stretches her legs out in front of her. "Was it worth it?" She tries everything to keep her voice even.

Ward just stares blankly at her keep his face unreadable. 

"I sure hope it was, because of you I no longer have a mother. You took that from me, but now you don't have your freedom." 

Now at this point Ward is staring at her with his jaw hanging open. "Your mother?"

"Agent Victoria Hand." Darcy answers proudly and it hurts. "I don't hate you. I pity you because you are nothing but a coward. A weak coward." 

 

Clint and Natasha was waiting for her as she walked out of the room. Clint looped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in for a right hit, which she accept hugging him back. "You did good in there." He tells her, but Darcy really doesn't feel like she did. Everything feels raw and empty, but she gives him her best smile and kisses his cheek.

"Learned from the best." She says and then pokes him in the ribs to lighten the mood.

 

"I thought I'd find you up here." Darcy doesn't jump as Melinda sneaks up on her, because a part of her knows Melinda would be the one to find her. "I just wanted to get the chance to talk to you before you left.

Darcy turns her head and looks at the woman that at one time was her second mother, and best friend and took the time to really study her and realize just how much has changed in the last twelve years since she last saw her. 

Melinda sat down next to Darcy. "I know you probably hate me." 

"I don't hate you." Darcy spoke up shaking her head. "I'm angry and hurt, it's been twelve years Mel."

Melinda sighed. "I know and I am sorry."

Again Darcy shook her head. "Mom and I...we understood why you left after Bahrain. It just hurt you didn't call or anything." She rubs the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"I know I can't make up for lost time, but I'd like to start over."

Darcy tilted her head. "Yeah?"

Melinda nodded. "If you'll let me."

It took a few moments for Darcy to find her voice. "I never stopped loving you, like a mother figure, I just thought you hated me thats why you never called or even said good bye." The tears were freely falling now.

"Oh Darcy no. I was a coward." Melinda pulled Darcy towards her. TThey sat in silence for the longest time until Darcy had to leave.

"I'll be in New York soon. I'd like to take you out."

Darcy smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Things weren't a hhundred percent better but Darcy knew in time it would be.


End file.
